Highschool DxD ALT
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Okay, so because of Azazel's screw-up, I'm in an alternate world where my rival is with the Grigori, and I'm in his shoes as Rias Gremory's Pawn... Oh well. At least I can fight some strong opponents.
1. Gremory's Vanishing Dragon: Part I

**Okay, I will ask this question, especially since I'm doing this fic in the first place... who here has wondered what would happen if Vali became the Pawn of Rias Gremory instead of Issei? Here is that answer. This is in collaboration with Code-Emperor07, the author of many brilliant fanfics. Our latest work is The Crimson Dragon. Please, give it a read when you have the chance. You may like it... especially if you are into angst, despair, and reclaiming hope. And maybe a batshit crazy Issei. Be warned, it is a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul!**

 **Anyway, enough foreplay! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon**

 _Arc I: Episode 1  
_

 _"Reversed Dragons"_

* * *

"No way."

"Aw, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Need I remind you what happened when you dragged poor Baraqiel for one of your experiments?"

"H-hey, at least he turned out okay! I mean, sure, he ended up as a chick for a couple of days, but he okay!"

"Like I said, no."

"Come on, kid, help me out here... Look, if you help me out with this, I'll take you to that one place you've been wanting to go."

"...You mean the Lightning Grotto?"

"Y-yeah!"

"...Fine, but if it blows up, I will blame you if I die."

"Fine. That's fine." Azazel casually waved it off. "Just step onto that circular panel."

"You mean this one?" Vali Lucifer now stood on the translucent circle in the center of the room.

"Perfect." Like a mad scientist, the Grigori pressed many blinking buttons and pulled several levers on the machine.

"So..." Vali said slowly, looking at the circle around him. "What exactly is this thing anyway?"

Azazel grinned. "Funny you should ask, Vali." he said. "This has been a little pet project of mine since when I first got word about Issei's Boosted Gear. You ever wonder how it's possible for a being to call upon the power of their Sacred Gear?"

Vali shook his head. "No, there wasn't really much point thinking about mundane things like that."

"Of course, YOU would think so." Azazel commented as he changed the setting of the machine by twisting a few dials. "But that doesn't matter! What you are standing on will potentially answer the question for us all!"

"...I'll ask again, what is this?"

"Energy Conversion, as I like to call it." the Governor answered with a fanged grin. "Think of it as a storage unit to collect and give power. For example, with your Divine Dividing, you can cut the enemy's power in half, and then take that power for your own, right?" The young male nodded. "Well, this device can collect the energy of the individual within, and then store it for a later date. Useful, no? After all, ten seconds is quite the lag."

Vali gave a hmph in response, folding his arms. "Can you get on with it?"

"Che! Impatient brat..." Azazel muttered, but continued to work. "Alright, starting in four... three... two... one...!"

Azazel pulled down the lever. At once, a light slowly glowed from the circle until it was shining in intensity. Vali just looked at it with mild interest, while Azazel was as giddy as a child in a toy store.

It was working! It was actually working!

Then, just as quickly as it had started did it suddenly cease. The light dimmed down to it's original luster.

Azazel's giddy grin fell from his face. "Aw, dammit all..."

Vali sighed. "Well, at least this one didn't blow up." he muttered, stepping off the platform.

However, he spoke too soon as the platform started to fritz. Vali turned around to see what was happening whn the circular platform exploded. But the blast then caved in on itself, forming a black vortex.

"...Damn you Azazel!" Vali screamed as he found himself being pulled in.

"Eh?" Said Fallen blinked when Vali was tossed straight into the hurling black pit. Two seconds. Then three.

Finally he realized what just happened. "...Well, that was unexpected. I just hope Vali doesn't kill me when he gets back."

* * *

"AGH!"

In the city of Kuoh, more specifically in a small alleyway not far from school, a white-haired teen dressed in a black jacket and dark red jeans suddenly found himself thrown into a large pile of garbage. The sudden appearance of the teen caused the small felines gathered around the garbage to scatter, meowing as they fled.

Vali groaned, rubbing his head. "Agh... What the hell happened?" he muttered as he stood up, wiping away the small specs of grime and dirt. "I remember Azazel's machine just went kaput... then..."

He paused and looked around. He was standing in some random alleyway. How the hell did that vortex just spit him out here?

Shrugging, Vali wiped away the last of the trash on him, well, as much as he could have without washing it. He was definitely going to need a shower later. He walked out from between the buildings to notice that he was in Kuoh. In fact, he wasn't too far from the school itself.

"What am I doing so close to the school?" he wondered with a frown before shrugging. "Well, whatever. I suppose I can ask around." A slight grin formed on his face. "Who knows? Maybe he will take me up for a rematch." Actually, now that the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but feel excited. It made him wonder if his rival had gotten any stronger the last time they had met when all of that business with Great Red and Trihexa was done and over with. Just the very thought was enough to make Vali want to run inside and challenge the current wielder of Boosted Gear right then and there.

So, without a moment's hesitation, he made his way over the Kuoh Academy, unaware of how much things are different.

* * *

Vali had just entered the gates of the academy, and the reactions he got from the students were...in a summed up word: strange.

First, the girls would idolize and watch him from afar, commenting on his good looks and from what he heard, referred to him as Vali-senpai, or Vali-kun.

Second, the few male students would give him looks of hostility and death threats, not that he was even the least bit perturbed by the remarks of the pitifully weak.

But still, he knew as hell that he never gave his name to any of the students, so why do they seem to know him?

Well, never mind. He had a rival to find anyway. "Excuse me." he called out to two random students. As luck would have it, it was Matsuda and Motohama. If he recalled correctly, there were apart of Issei Hyoudou's social circle. "You two."

"GAH!" the two cried in shock, leaping back with their arms in odd poses. "IT'S YOU!"

Vali raised an eyebrow. Had Issei told them about him? "Yes, me. I've been looking for the two of you." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was about to ask where his rival was when the two suddenly gave him death glares.

"Yeah, well, screw you, ya damn Bishounen!" the glasses-wearing boy screamed out. "How come you have to go and steal all the girls?!"

"Yeah!" the bald-one nodded in agreement. "Not far, you bastard!"

...

What.

"What the hell are the two of you even talking about?" Vali face-palmed, shaking his head. "You know what? Forget I asked. Where's Issei?"

"Huh? What the hell are YOU talking about?" Matsuda questioned.

"Yeah. Who the Hell is Issei? You think we're supposed to he is?" Motohama agreed.

...

...Again...What?

"...What do you mean, 'who's Issei?' Isn't he your friend?" Vali asked back, getting more confused by the minute.

"No idea what you're talking about you bastard, but we don't know anyone named Issei."

"Very funny." he retorted. "I know full well that he hangs out with the two of you idiots, especially in that spot behind the girls' locker room."

The two perverts paled. "Y-you know about that?!"

Unfortunately, yes. Apparently, Issei had wanted to introduce him to the wonders if watching a girl's body. How this happened, he still has no idea. "Yes, I do." he took a few steps toward them and cracked his knuckles. "Now, unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you... tell me where I can find Issei Hyoudou."

"And we're telling you...WE DON'T KNOW AN ISSEI HYOUDOU!" Matsuda argued.

"FIne. I guess we're doing this the hard way then..." Vali cracked his knuckles, causing the perverted duo to gulp.

(One Asskicking Later)

"I'll ask again." Vali stated after dusting his hands. "Where is Issei Hyoudou?" All he received in response were the pained groans of the two boys, who were tangled in a beaten heap on the ground.

 **[Partner...]** the voice of none other than the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, spoke with a deadpan tone. **[They can't exactly answer you when their like this.]**

"Damn, you're right..." Vali sighed, face-palming. "Well, at the very least, I can ask one of his friends. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima are both third years, correct? So my best bet would be asking either Koneko Toujou or Yuuto Kiba."

 **[Agreed. Oh, by the way, Vali... Abour our current predicament...]**

"I know." the descendent of the first Great Devil King nodded as he left the perverts behind, his hands in his pockets. "It is rather odd... The entire school body seems to think I am a student here. Even stranger still, everyone seems to know me."

 **[Especially the girls.]** Albion chirped. **[Then again, no helping that. Be it Crimson Emperor or Vanishing Dragon, you still attract the opposite sex.]**

"What? No whiny remarks about that insulting title you got thanks to my rival?" Vali joked with a grin. "Butt Dragon?"

 **[Dammit, you just HAD to bring that up, didn't you?!]**

"Pretty much, yeah!" Vali laughed out loud at his partner's predicament.

He continued to walk through the school, trying to ignore all the hungry looks the girls were giving him, until he finally made it in front of the Old School house, where the Occult Research Club resides.

At the moment, he noticed a certain white haired girl and blonde boy enter the building.

"Ah, perfect timing." Vali remarked. "Kiba, Toujou. A moment of your time?"

The blonde Knight of Gremory and the Nekomata Rook stopped at the door, noticing the current White Dragon Emperor's presence. At first, he thought that they would regard him with hostility. Even after the incident involving the bastard he once called a father, they had still not truly considered him a friend. Plus, his fixation on beating Issei was pretty much common knowledge, so that was also a negative.

Instead, they greet him like they would with any other person. "Oh, Vali." Kiba smiled. "Is there something you need?"

Vali frowned. 'Is there something wrong with them?' he wondered before going straight to the question he had been asking all day. "Actually, yes. Do you know where Issei is?"

"Issei? I'm sorry but, who is that exactly?" Kiba asked in confusion.

Vali raised an eyebrow in question. Were they playing dumb so that Issei would have enough time to flee from him? Unlikely. They were not idiots. They of all people should know that, no matter how fast Issei runs, he could catch up to him in no time. Besides, Issei was not the sort of person to run away from a fight, especially since he himself also wanted to fight Vali again, but only when he fully mastered Boosted Gear.

"...Let me change the question then." Vali spoke up after a moment of silence. "Do you know a second year student by the name of Issei Hyoudou?"

"Issei...Hyoudou..." Kiba placed a finger to his temple, deep in thought. No matter how much he racked his mind, he just couldn't recall a person like that on the student roster.

The blonde teen shook his head in finality. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we even have an Issei Hyoudou at this school."

Vali's eyes widened in surprise and shock, disbelief was also present. How the hell was that even possible? There was no way Issei couldn't be a student here! He should have been a second year student! Unless he graduated early, there would be no way he wouldn't be at this school. Moreover, why didn't either of them seem to recall Issei? he was their fellow peerage member! It would be impossible not to know him!

"Is that all?" Kiba asked, regaining his smile. Vali nodded, dumbfounded. "Is there a reason you're looking for this Issei person?"

"N-no..." he replied hesitantly. "There's nothing. Thank you."

With that, he turned and left, leaving the two confused. Kiba looked at Koneko. "What do you suppose that was all about?" he asked her, though the small girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"...Dunno."

Meanwhile, from the second floor, Rias Gremory was seen sitting out the window, a hand holding her beautiful face up while she watched Vali leave. "Akeno..." she called out over her shoulder. "That boy that was speaking with Kiba and Koneko... Who was that?"

"That would be Vali, a second year student." Akeno informed her, smiling gently as she prepared the tea. "He doesn't have a last name, strangely, but he is quite popular." A giggle escaped her lips. "Especially amongst the girls."

"I see..." Rias looked on with interest. Vali huh? She wondered why he suddenly chose to voluntarily talk to Yuuto and Koneko? Usually he tends to keep to himself.

The White Wolf, he was called, and for good reason. He was quite well known for having absolutely no tolerance for idiotic things, perfering to be by himself. However, he never truly backed down from a challenge. As a matter of fact, Vali had earned quite the reputation for defeating an entire biker gang all by himself, without even so much as getting a scratch. Normally, such an action would be considered to be an act of delinquency, but as fate would have it, Vali had unknowingly saved a girl from his school.

Though he didn't realize this, she had told the school what happened, believing he had come to save her. Since then, the entire female body had begun to squeal all over him. Despite all of this attention, he avoided contact altogether, and was hardly ever seen. In other words, he had a lone wolf attitude. Hence why he was called the White Wolf, the white part coming from the fact that his hair is white.

"Ara, buchou. Are you interested in the famous, White Wolf-kun?" Akeno teased.

Rias chuckled. "No, it isn't anything like that." she dismissed the claim, yet despite saying that, the Lightning Priestess could tell why she had noticed the current wielder of Divine Dividing, other than the fact that he had approached two members of her peerage.

After all, it is rather hard to ignore the level of power he possessed.

(Scene Break)

"This doesn't make any sense..." Vali muttered as he took refuge on an overpass bridge, leaning against the railing. "It was strange enough that those two idiots didn't know who Issei was, but to hear his friends asking that?"

 **[Vali, it may be possible that this may not even be our world.]** Albion suggested.

"...what are you saying, Albion?" Vali inquired on explanation.

 **[What I mean is, that vortex became a product of Azazel's failure probably sent us to an alternate Universe, one where, apparently, you are a student and Issei Hyoudou is not.]**

"if that's true...then he may not even exist in this world."

 **[Actually, that may not be true.]** the White Dragon Emperor said, earning Vali's attention. **[I can still Ddraig's presence... but I am unable to tell if his wielder is Issei Hyoudou or not.]**

"I see..." the current Vanishing Dragon said in relief. "Well, so long as it's Issei..." A smirk fell on his face. "I don't care if this an alternate world. So long as my rival is here, that is all that matters. Hopefully, he is strong enough to fight on equal terms with me. If not, then I will rectify that."

Albion sighed. **[Crazy battle maniac... By the way, Vali... do you recall when I told you to be mindful of our current situation?]**

He nodded. "Yes, I am aware."

 **[Well, you should pay attention. You cannot, under any circumstance, get into a battle with any Devils or Fallens.]**

This news caused the descendent of Lucifer to become startled and confused. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Albion?" he demanded. "Explain."

 **[For one thing, you're own power is severely weakened.]** Albion pointed out. **[That is likely because of the effect of the vortex... secondly, I have tried forcing Divine Dividing to appear, but...]**

"...I can't use Divine Dividing, can I?"

 **[No... At least, not for a while.] Albion said. [It could be another side-effect from that damned vortex... You should regain Divine Dividing in time. For now... please...]** There was a pleading tone to the dragon's voice. **[No getting into a brawl, alright? For my sake? _Please_?]**

Vali sighed. "Very well..." he agreed reluctantly. "It is not as if I can do much else..."

Suddenly, Vali's narrowed when he felt a familiar presence echo out to him. **[Vali.]**

"I know..." he whispered back to his partner, looking off to the side. "Looks like a Fallen Angel has come to greet me."

Sure enough, a young woman around Vali's age was within his gaze. She had long raven black hair that fell down to her mid back, and large, violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a different school uniform than what Vali was used to seeing in Kuoh; it was a dark red blazer over a white buttoned shirt, a green skirt, and knee socks.

Although, Vali wasn't really the type of guy to know much about clothing.

Once her gaze met his, she squeaked quietly and looked down, acting bashful.

But Albion and Vali could tell that it was all a facade.

"A-ano..." the girl muttered softly. "Y-you're Vali-senpai... right?"

"Correct." the White Dragon Emperor nodded in confirmation, looking at the woman curiously. She looked familiar... what was this Fallen's name? Rainabelle? Reindeer? Raynare? Yes, that was it. Raynare. She was one of Kokabiel's subordinates. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ah-um..." Raynare fumbled with her words. He had admit, he was impressive with the display she was putting on. "My-my name is Yuuma Amano... I-I wanted to know if... If you are... single..."

 **[I remember this girl.]** Albion said. **[She was the one tasked with killing Issei Hyoudou back when Azazel had given them orders to observe his Sacred Gear.]**

 _'I see...so my Rival let his guard down and was killed by her.'_

"And if I am...?" He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering her response.

"I-I was wondering if...if...would you go out with me?!" she bowed, her body parallel to the floor.

...

What?

That... was not what he had been expecting. Vali just stood there, gawking at the girl. "Pardon, but..." he said, completely and utterly confused. "Why do you want to go out with me in particular?"

"W-well, I've been watching you for a while..." Raynare said, straightening herself out. "I've seen you waiting her... You have this... sad look on your face."

He raised an eyebrow at this. Was this how Issei had gotten himself killed? With a Fallen Angel asking him out on a date and then killing him when everything was over? ...Considering that this was Issei Hyoudou, the Oppai Dragon, he really shouldn't have been surprised. Honestly, for him to be killed so easily, all because he got distracted by a girl's chest... How shameful!

' _Still, what would be the best course of action?_ ' he wondered. _'Go along with the trap? Even in my current state, I can easily take her...'_

 **[Vali...remember what I said. Don't get into unnecessary battles.]** Albion reminded.

 _'How would it be unnecessary if she starts the fight first? If that happens, then I would have no choice but to fight her, now would I?'_ He mentally rebutted.

 **[...I guess that works.]**

"...Very well." Vali faked a smile. Raynare's face lit up with joy. "I suppose I can give up some of my time."

"R-really?!" the Fallen said happily, clasping both of her hands together. "T-thank you so much! W-would it be too much to ask for a date on Sunday?"

"That will be feasible."

"Yatta~!" Raynare threw her hands in the air, snapping on her feet and making her leave while waving at him. "See you then, Vali-kun!"

Once she was out of earshot, and out of sight, Vali gave his signature smirk. "Well, this should be fun at least." he said. "Who knows? Maybe she can provide me with some information about the Grigori's movements in this world. Considering I am no longer present with Azazel, that would mean someone has taken my place."

 **[Who do you think that could be?]** the Vanishing Dragon asked curiously. **[Do you suppose it could Ddraig and Issei Hyoudou?]**

"Only one way to find out, partner..." Vali chuckled, making his way into the city to find someplace to stay for the night.

* * *

When Sunday came, Vali had waited for Raynare out by the main plaza of the park, leaning against a statue with his hands in his pockets. "Well, doesn't she take her time..." he muttered before looking up at the sky. "Gah, this is so boring... Unless she actually puts up a decent fight, I'll be bored to death."

 **[Remember partner, don't get carried away.]**

"I know, I know." Vali waved it off. He continued to wait for Raynare for another ten minutes. Then a young woman with short brown hair wearing a read dress with bat wings appeared, passing out pamphlets.

However, Vali wasn't fooled. What he sensed was not a human girl, but a familiar taking the form of one. Then the disguised familiar turned to him and handed him a pamphlet.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, the descendent of Lucifer took it in hand and read it. On the top was a magic circle with the Gremory Clan symbol, below it were the words" Make your wish come true."

"Heh, so this is how the Gremory girl was able to make contracts with residents in the city."

 **[Well, at least now we know how it is that Issei Hyoudou came into her service.]** Albion remarked. Vali nodded in agreement, folded the pamphlet and slipped the paper into his pocket.

That was when Raynare arrived, dressed all nice for the occasion. Now she wore a light v-neck with frills near the hem, and light blue heels. If she leaned in properly, one could see a good view of her cleavage. Now Vali was sure this was how his rival was killed off so easily. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, running up to him. "W-were you waiting long?"

"No, not really." he told her. "So, where to first?"

With that, the 'date' was on.

* * *

Raynare dragged him all around town, most of the time it was stores. Most of the time was trying to look for clothes that suited Vali. He didn't exactly hate it, but he did find it annoying after a while. After that, they went to the arcade and played a few games. After that was the amusement park, where they went on many of the rides, such as the roller coaster and ferris wheel. They finally stopped at a cafe, where Raynare ordered a strawberry sundae while Vali just had a cup of coffee.

Honestly, Vali thought of it all to be boring.

It was finally sunset where he and Raynare arrived at the park. Almost immediately, Vali sensed the barrier that was present around the perimeter.

He realized that this was when and where the Fallen Angel killed his rival in the other world.

"I really had fun today, Vali-kun!" Raynare told him with the biggest smile on her face... It was also the biggest fake smile he had ever seen. He had to admit, she was a good poker player in terms of faces.

He faked a smile of his own. "I had to admit, it was a bit fun." he lied through his teeth. "We should do this again sometime."

"Mm!" she nodded in agreement. That was when she suddenly developed her original shy behavior when he first encountered her. "S-say, Vali-kun... There's... something I really want. Will you listen?"

 **[Partner.]** Albion advised. Vali nodded, knowing what would happen.

"Sure, what is it that you want?"

"...Will you die for me?" She asked, her face twisting into a cruel smirk.

"Hm... let me think... How about... _No_!" Vali's facade broke as well, displaying a disappointed frown. Before she could even react, the white haired male grabbed her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder.

Raynare twisted in the air, her black feathered wings spreading out.

Her attire had changed as well. Her clothes were blown apart, and a revealing black leather suit one would find a dominatrix wearing took it's place, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. Her gentle young face was now replaced with a look of maturity, and cold beauty.

"You know," Vali said with a smug look on his face as he looked at the stunned Fallen Angel in the air. "Our date would have been more fun if you told me your wish from the start, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"You...You know who I am?!" She questioned in shock.

"I do. It wasn't really difficult to detect who you truly were." Vali smirked.

"You filthy human!" Raynare materialized a spear of light in her hand and threw it at the teen.

Now, if Vali was any ordinary human being, that light spear would have skewered his heart and would be dead in no time at all. However, that was for the weak. For someone like Vali, who lived and breathed battle, the spear looked as if it was going in slow motion. With a quick step to the left, the spear was avoided. "Really?" he questioned with blatant disappointment. "That is the best you can do? I would have expected more from one of Kokabiel's pets."

Raynare growled as she tossed another light spear. Just like last time, he dodged it with ease. _'Albion, how much power do I have?'_

 **[As of right now, you possess half the strength of what you originally had in the previous world.]**

 _'Heh, that's more than enough!'_

"Damn pest!" Raynare glowered. "Hold still!"

"No can do." Vali mocked her, evading another light spear heading his way. He then smirked as he felt his wings emerge from his back, revealed in their full splendor. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in shock when she saw them. "I-Impossible!" she screeched. "You're a Devil?!"

"Half-Devil, actually." he told her, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor, at your service."

"L-Lucifer...?!" Raynre lost all of her bravado from before. Now she was terrified. Her, a low class Fallen Angel, versus the descendent of the One true Devil King.

She should flee while she was still alive.

As if reading her thoughts, Vali's grin grew as he reappeared behind her, his arms folded over his chest. "Now, what makes you think I'll let you escape?"

Raynare quickly whirled around, swinging her leg at him. However, Vali effortlessly grabbed it and threw her aside. Her body was flung across the plaza before she regained her balance, quickly straightening herself out and forging a light spear. "Tch, don't get cocky!" she growled and charged straight at him. Vali shook his head, letting out a disappointed sigh.

Just as the spear was near him, he grabbed it with his bare hands. "Pitiful."

He squeezed.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in shock as her light spear was easily shattered, the bits of light falling to the ground.

"Really, was that all the best you can do? I'm getting bored of this charade." Magical energy was being emitted from his hand. "Now...vanish!"

In a single burst, power was released from his palm. Raynare found herself flung back to the ground, creating a small crater beneath her body. Several of her bones were shattered, and her skin was nearly ripped apart. Blood gushed out of her mouth alongside some saliva, and her wings lacking several feathers. One of the wings was bent at an angle that was not natural.

Vali floated back down to the ground, his wings retracting back into his body. "One attack?" he asked, almost amused. "That was all it took? You're far more fragile than I thought you, Raynare."

The Fallen tried to get away. Since one of her wings was no longer usable, she tried to crawl away. She didn't get very far, unfortunately, as he slammed his foot into her back and drove his heel into her spine. As a result, she screamed. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

"S-stop..." she whimpered, fearing for her life. "P-please, let me go! I'll do anything! I-I'll be your servant! J-Just let me go!"

"All in good time, Raynare." Vali said with a dark grin. "First things first... You're going to tell me everything I want to know. If I know you are lying, or if you don't answer..." he applied more pressure to her spine, causing another scream to rip from her throat. "Now, my first question... On who's orders were you told to kill me? Azazel? Or Kokabiel?"

"I-I-It...was Kokabiel...!" The Fallen croaked.

"...I see..." Vali nodded in understanding. It wasn't like Azazel to just go and kill a random Sacred Gear User, especially since he was such a Sacred Gear Fanatic. Someone else had to be pulling the strings. And a certain Warmongering Fallen Angel fit the bill perfectly.

"My next question... Do you know anyone by the name of Issei Hyoudou?"

Raynare's eyes widened. "H-how do you know Issei-sama?!"

He smirked. _'Well, looks my hunch was right... My rival is with the Grigori.'_

 **[Oh boy...]** Albion sighed in exasperation. **[I know that look anywhere.]**

"So you do know him...! Now tell me...is he this generation's Red Dragon Emperor?" He was now getting excited to fight him.

"H-how do you know that?!"

"So I was right. Now tell me this, and be honest..." He added more pressure to his foot for emphasis, causing her to yelp in pain. "...How strong is he now?"

"I... I don't know!" she answered. "I've only met him once! During a meeting! All I know is that Azazel-sama trusts him without fail!"

"I see..." Vali sighed. He was hoping to learn that Issei had reached the level where was at when they first met, when he had subdued Kokabiel. Oh well... that just made waiting all the more fun. "Thank for this information." he told her with a honest smile. "You've been a great help."

"D-does this mean you'll let me go...?"

"Oh?" Vali tilted his head, not losing his smile as he lifted his hand forward. "When did I ever say that?"

The last thing Raynare saw was a giant burst of bloody crimson power. After that, all she knew from that day forward was darkness.

* * *

Koneko's eyes widened when she saw Vali obliterate the Fallen Angel with such relative ease.

As per her master, Rias Gremory's orders, she was to observe Vali carefully on his 'date' with the Fallen Angel. A few days ago, they received a report that Fallen Angels had moved into their territory, but they didn't know much about their objectives. When Rias learned that they had made contact with Vali, they were immediately put on edge. They knew the powerful abilities that he seemed to harbor, though whether or not he awakened to them was up for debate.

Now, imagine Koneko's surprise when she sees her senpai, not only with Devil wings, eight in total, and when he fully introduced himself to the Fallen.

"Vali Lucifer"

If she hadn't witnessed it all first hand, she probably wouldn't have believed it. But she saw the truth. Her senpai is already a Devil, and not only that, he is the descendent of the first Great Devil King.

She had to tell Rias, quickly.

"Oh? And who do we have here?" A familiar male voice made her pause. She slowly turned around, avoiding any sudden movements that would alert the newcomer. When she fully faced him, her body remained frozen.

It was Vali.

"Ah, Toujou." Vali greeted casually, his posture slack. Even from this distance, she could not sense any hostility from him. "Pleasure seeing you here... Though a tad bit too late if you're here for the Fallen Angel."

She nodded slowly. "Oh, relax." he told her. "I have no intentions of killing you."

Koneko let out a huge sigh of relief. "Senpai..." she said slowly, looking at the one that had caught her master's eyes. "Are you really...?"

Vali nodded. "Every word you heard is true."

"...I see..." Koneko nodded.

"So, I take it you're going to report to your master about this incident?"

Koneko hesitantly nodded. "I see." Vali nodded. "Well then, you can tell Rias Gremory that, if she wishes to speak with me about the incident... well, I think she knows where to find me."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Koneko stunned. That... was not how she envisioned this meeting going. She half-expected him to kill her in order to keep his secrets.

But she was even more surprised by one last fact: How did Vali know who her master was? She never even mentioned it.

She kept staring in the direction where the white haired male left. _'...Vali-senpai...who are you, really?'_

-New Life, New Challenge: END-

 **Okay, before anyone starts bashing on me for limiting Vali... need I remind you that he will be at half-strength? That will still be more than enough to take on pushovers like Riser. Also, he will regain the ability to use Divine Dividing, right around when the Rating Game hits. Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Stay tuned for more Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon!**

 **Next time! The White Pawn!**


	2. Gremory's Vanishing Dragon: Part II

**Wow, I didn't expect to see this story get so much attention. Especially since this is probably the biggest battle maniac known to anime... well, second battle maniac, if you count Kenpachi Zaraki, but that is beside the point. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Now, I warn you now, as the summary stated, Vali will be taking Issei's place as Rias' Pawn, and some of you have doubts about this. Remember, his power his halved, so technically speaking, he can still be turned into a pawn. His reasons for accepting will be revealed in the chapter.  
**

 **Anyway, enough foreplay! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon**

 _Arc I: Episode 2  
_

 _"Reversed Dragons"_

* * *

 **[Vali... you do realize that, technically speaking, you are a student, correct?]  
**

Vali raised an eyebrow as he laid himself down on the rooftop of the school, his hands behind his head and his arms crossed over each other. "I realize that..." he answered his partner's question and answered the unspoken second. "But I fail to see the point of attending. How, exactly, would it benefit me in the least? The only worthwhile thing about this school is the martial arts club, and its members are all incompetent."

 **[That may be true...]** Albion said in agreement. **[But, you are still a student, thus you don't have much of a choice to attend. Besides, who knows? You might grow close to Issei Hyoudou's comrades here in this world.]** Vali raised an eyebrow at this logic. **[As I understand it, he gained strength not only through the hardships he faced, but also because he had the support of his fellow peerage members.]**

"...You bring up a good argument." the descendent of Lucifer chuckled, conceding to his partner's logic. "Doesn't change the fact that it is boring, though."

 **[All I am saying is that you should consider is all.]**

"Very well." he sighed, lifting himself up. "I suppose I can kill some time. What class do I have?"

 **[If memory serves, World History.]**

"That would be the East wing, then." Vali leaped down from his resting place and in front of the metal door leading down to the third floor. "Well, at least I have some way to pass the time."

 **[By the way, Vali...]** the Vanishing Dragon continued their conversation as Vali began heading to his class. On his way, he received the usual, yet still uncomfortable attention from the death glares of males and the admiring gazes of females. **[You never did tell me why it is you seem to be interested in Rias Gremory. Shouldn't you be looking for Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig?]**

"That would normally be the case," he nodded his head. "But you told me to follow your advice about not seeking uneccesary fights. Also, we already learned from Raynare that Issei is with the Grigori in my place with this world, so chances are that, if I stick with the Occult Research Club, I will meet my rival at one point in time." He flashed a small grin. "And the best way to do that would be to accept Rias' offer of becoming her Pawn."

 **[...I'm sorry, but did you just say you want to serve Rias Gremory?]** Albion asked in complete shock. Vali, for as long as the dragon has known him, has never _once_ bowed before anyone, even to those stronger than him. That was natural, of course, as Vali would wish to battle them in order to fulfill his dream of becoming the strongest being in the world. To him, the last opponent, the strongest opponent in this world, was Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor. While the logic was sound that, if staying close to Rias, Vali would have the chance to fight him, it still shocked him. **[Who are you, and what have you done with my partner?]**

"By becoming Rias Gremory's Pawn, I can become stronger." Vali reasoned. "After all, my rival became stronger not just through comradarie, but also through the battles he faced while in her service. I recall a time when he battled against a member of the Phenex Clan." Those were among the few opponents Vali had wanted to fight before he encountered Issei when he subdued Kokabiel. After all, an opponent who could never die, and could heal even the most serious of injuries... That was an opponent WORTH fighting! "I've been wanting to fight someone like that."

 **[Well, I will concede to that point...]** the Heavenly Dragon said. **[Also, if the events that occur in this world are the same as what happened in ours, it's likely we will encounter Kokabiel and Freed.]**

"Now those two, I look forward to meeting again." Vali smirked. "I wonder how strong they will be this time around. Hopefully Kokabiel won't be a pushover this time around. It was rather pathetic, how quickly he lost."

 **[Need I remind you that you were using Balance Breaker?]**

"Details." he shrugged, ending the conversation there as he entered his classroom. It appeared that the teacher didn't seem to notice him, so that was a plus. He really didn't want to deal with such mundane scolding at the moment. It was a shame the same could not be said about the girls, as the moment he entered, they were all fixed on him with hungry looks. Of course, the males were glaring at him with such hatred.

Naturally, he glared back. Instantly, they backed down. Albion couldn't help but laugh. **[Score one for the White Dragon Emperor.]**

* * *

When class had reached it's end, Vali groaned as he rubbed his shoulders. "I thought it would never end..." he muttered. "How do these people do this everyday?"

 **[Not like they have much choice.]** Albion snorted. **[Least they've got decent teachers, whereas you had a perverted Fallen Angel for a father figure.]**

Upon being reminded of Azazel, Vali scowled. "Please don't remind me."

It was around that time when the door opened. The half-Devil smiled a bit when he saw Kiba enter the classroom. Naturally, the girls were starting to throw a fuss.

"Look, it's Kiba-sama!"

"Ooh, he's so handsome!"

"Why do you think he's here?"

"Maybe he's visiting us?"

"I hope so!"

He just shook his head. _'Women,'_ he thought, being reminded of a certain black-haired Nekomata. He shook those thoughts out of his head when the blonde Knight approached him, smile at the ready. "Vali-san."

"Kiba." Vali greeted back. "I take it Rias wants to speak with me?"

"Hai, along with Sona-senpai." he informed him, much to his surprise. So, even the Sitri Devil wished to speak with him... not surprising, since they had a Devil under their nose this entire time. Especially a descendent of the first Great Devil King. "They're waiting for us at the clubhouse."

"And let me guess," he grinned. "You're supposed to be my escort?"

The young man nodded. With that, Vali and him left the room together, leaving the entire female population in the room and in the halls practically screaming. Vali winced, while Albion yelped out in pain.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Omigosh, the prince and the wolf are together?!"

"Does that mean Vali-senpai plays for the other team?!"

"I ship it!"

"Me too!"

 _'What in the holy hell are they talking about?'_ Vali frowned, leaving Albion to mutter something about dense idiots. He wasn't sure whether to feel offended or not. They received the same sort of attention while they walked to the clubhouse on the other side of the campus. "Their yelling is becoming insufferable." Vali muttered under his breath, earning a chuckle from Kiba.

"Not much you can do about that, Vali-san."

"How do you deal with this attention? Just punch them to shut them up?" Not that he would do that. He admits he is a battle maniac, but he only attacks if he sees an opponent worth fighting for, or when he is the one being attacked. Also, Azazel had taught him to actually respect and treat women fairly, not insult or degrade them. The pervert, for all his tendencies, actually beat this fact into the boy's skull.

Literally.

"I'd much rather prefer a mute button," the Knight of Gremory joked with a smile. "Also, I'm not the type to hurt a woman."

"Of course you wouldn't." Vali said with a teasing smile of his own. "After all, you're a Knight. A Knight must protect the honor of his master and of the hearts of fair maidens, otherwise you can't quite call yourself a Knight."

Another laugh. "A bit old fashioned, aren't you? I almost didn't expect that."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

The chatter lasted for the whole way to the building. When they entered, Vali could immediately feel himself stepping inside a sort of territorial boundary, likely a barrier meant for only those that were not invited into the area, the very heart of the territory. He also quickly noticed during the way to the main room that there was a great power sealed away, a very familiar one. _'This feeling... that is undoubtebly the Bishop, Gasper...'_ he thought, a bit surprised. The boy had this much potential already? He must have been in Rias' service a long time. However, that amazement quickly faded into confusion. _'But, why is it being oppressed?'_

 **[It's likely that the halfling has not gained full control of his powers at this point in time yet.]** Albion suggested. **[Balor's View is not a Sacred Gear that can be so easily tamed.]**

 _'I see...'_ Vali hummed. _'Interesting.'_

"Well," Kiba announced when they reached their destination. "Here we are."

The doors opened, allowing them to step inside. The room had not changed in the slightest. As it was already dusk when they entered the clubhouse, the room was dimly lit, the only source of illumination being a candelabrum. Of course, the one thing that truly boggled his mind was the sound of running water, with the shower located nearby. Why in the world they installed such a thing in a clubroom, he didn't know. Personally, he didn't want to know. Koneko was sitting on the sofa, eating away at a small plate of cake while Akeno was on another side of the room, looking on and waiting for her King to return. Sona Sitri, also known as Sona Shitori to the humans, was sitting on the opposing sofa with her Queen, Tsubaki. The two glasses-wearing Devils immediately noticed him, eyeing him carefully.

Although, Sona's gaze was more scolding and analytical in comparison to Tsubaki, who blushed when Kiba smiled and greeted her. "Vali-kun." Sona greeted with a calm, neutral voice. He greeted back the same way. "So, you are a Devil..."

"Half-Devil, technically." Vali corrected her, taking a seat beside Koneko. The girl squeaked a bit, but she didn't really seem to mind all that much. "But a Devil all the same."

"Indeed so." the heir of Sitri lifted her glasses up. "While I have questions to ask you, many questions, keep in mind, they can wait until Rias leaves the shower."

"On the subject... why is there a shower in this room in the firs place? A bathroom, I could understand, but a _shower_?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't look at me. You should be asking Lord Gremory that. He was the one who designed the school, after all."

Well, that explains everything. Why was it that the Gremory Clan was full of weirdos? The only sane person he met would probably be Sirzechs, another person he wanted to fight before meeting Issei. To this day, he still wanted to fight the Crimson Devil King, but defeating his rival was of top priority. Still, he supposed Gremory's had their quirks, with Sirzechs Lucifer being an insufferable siscon.

The sound of running water finally came to an end with the sound of metal squeaking. Akeno immediately went over to the room, clothes and towel in hand. Vali decided to strike up a conversation with the Student Council President until then. "So, is there a reason you keep glaring at me? Other than the obvious factor?" he asked curiously, noticing the scathing gaze.

"Vali, no last name known until the death of the Fallen Angel." she recited as if having memorized the information from a slip of paper. "Excellent grades. Excels at sports, but is known for violent behavior in picking fights with others. You are especially known for the incident where you single-handedly defeated a biker gang without even so much as gaining a scratch."

"Oh? I didn't realize I was so famous." he said with mock surprise.

Sona was not done. "You are also known to skip class... on several occasions." And there it was. The glare in her glasses certainly increased her image as a strict woman. "As Student Council President, I am afraid I cannot abide by such actions."

"Really now?" Vali said, raising a curious eyebrow. "And pray tell, how, exactly, are going to reform me?"

Before she could answer, a familiar woman walked into the room, her red hair flowing behind her. "Sorry for the wait." Rias Gremory apologized as she and her Queen walked over to them, her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing. In all honesty, Vali didn't really get the female body. Was she purposely trying to fluster him? The only one that could really do that would be Kuroka when she was in one of 'those' moods. "A pleasure to meet you, Vali-kun..." the Princess of Ruin greeted him, taking her seat next to Sona. "Or rather, Vali Lucifer-kun."

"Vali is just fine, Gremory." the descendent of Lucifer told her, waving his hand. "Now then... Why don't we get started?"

* * *

"I see..." Sona dipped her head, deep in thought with a hand at her chin, and her eyes wrinkled shut. "So, you're mother was human, and was killed by your father, who is also the leader of the Old Satan Faction."

"Correct." Vali answered. "Since then, I've just been wandering until I found my way here, and settled in. I awoke to my abilities before my mother was killed."

"That still does not explain why you are here still." Rias said, concern plain on her face. "That Fallen Angel was not alone. When her comrades learn of you, they will know who you are, and they will hunt you down, especially if they have been given orders to kill you and take your Sacred Gear."

"Actually, regarding that..." Sona frowned, opening her eyes and pushing up her glasses. "I find it odd that Azazel did not give that order himself, especially since he is the Governor of the Fallen Angels. Why this Kokabiel character?"

"Unfortunately, Kokabiel and Azazel never truly saw eye to eye." he explained. "Azazel, despite him being one of the most hated enemies to the allies of Heaven, and for all of his faults, is like the Great Satans and Michael, he wishes for peace. Also, he is something of a Sacred Gear fanatic. He is more likely to capture the individual and study them before letting them off the hook." Vali adopted a cold look as he explained Kokabiel's behavior. "Kokabiel, however, is the pure opposite. Even when the Great War came to an end, he never felt satisfied. He is the type of person to instigate another war, just to stimulate his own senses. He is a war monger, and will do whatever it takes to start another Great War. I would not be surprised if he stole the Excaliburs from the Vatican and then have the Devils take the blame."

Which almost happened. Kokabiel did indeed steal the most powerful of the Holy Swords, but he did not gain the war he wanted, mostly thanks to the intervention of Issei Hyoudou and his party, and also thanks to the help of the Exorcist-soon-turned-Devil Xenovia Quarta.

The two stared at him in wonder. "You... know an awful lot about the Grigori, Vali-kun." Rias remarked, astounded and suspicious. Sona held more to the latter.

He shrugged with a smirk. "My rival is apart of the Grigori. It's only natural I'd know about them."

Kiba blinked. "You're... rival?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard that correctly. He nodded his head.

"The Red Dragon Emperor," he informed them with a giant, feral smirk. "I am the current inheritor of Divine Dividing, hence making me the White Dragon Emperor."

This earned startled looks from everyone. Kiba's eyes widened while Koneko nearly dropped her cookie. Akeno was slightly surprised, evident by the wide eyes. Rias was gob-smacked, while Sona seemed to nod in understaning. "Ah... now I understand." she muttered. "Those who wield Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing have always been known to fight against each other. Still, this is a surprise. The descendent of Lucifer is the current Vanishing Dragon? Most impressive... Little wonder you defeated that Fallen Angel with such relative ease."

Vali scoffed. "Oh, please. That woman was nothing but a gnat. To be honest, I was rather hoping she would put up more of a fight."

"Ara," the Queen of Gremory giggled. "It seems our dear White Wolf-kun is a battle maniac."

Oh, she had no idea how right she was. He lived for battle. After all, what is the point in living if there is no one powerful enough to do battle with? Vali wanted to fight every strong opponent in this world, in order to claim the title of being the strongest for himself. After he defeated Issei Hyoudou, he who surpassed even Great Red, he would be, without a doubt, the most powerful being in existence.

 **[We are still quite a long ways from that goal, partner.]** Albion told him. **[After all, we don't know if the Issei Hyoudou of this world is as powerful as the Issei Hyoudou of our world.]**

Vali nodded back in agreement.

"Well, onto another matter..." Sona said, wanting to get the conversation back on track. "What exactly do you intend to do from here on? It will not be long before the other Fallens notice that their comrade is missing."

"Isn't it obvious?" he retorted, giving his answer as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I will destroy them."

"And if you attract even the Grigori?" Rias frowned at his behavior. This was quite a difference from the Vali she had observed several months ago. That Vali was anti-social and uncaring of the world, but this one... it seemed like he was itching for a battle.

"Then I will defeat them as well." Vali rebuked. "After all, my rival is with them. If they bring him into he fray, then that is all the more reason to fight them."

The Sitri heir sighed, shaking her head. "You don't understand the complications of this, do you?" she asked him, earning a confused look. "Even if you are the White Dragon Emperor, much less a descendent of our first king, you are still but a single person. You wouldn't be able to face off against so many numbers. You will fall against such overwhelming odds. Also, say if you do manage to defeat the Grigori and your rival, what will you do then? Both Heaven and the Underworld will know of your existence, and they will seek you out for their own reasons."

 **[She has a point, Vali.]** the Vanishing Dragon said in agreement with the Student Council President. **[You are not at your original level of strength... and let us not forget that you have yet to manage to regain Divine Dividing?]** Vali repressed an irritated scowl. He really hated when his partner sided against him sometimes. **[And need I remind you that you can't just go around looking for unnecessary fights?]**

Yeah, he _really_ hated Albion when he sided with the others.

"Vali-kun." Rias spoke up, leaning back in her seat. "Wouldn't it be better if you sought protection?"

Now we were getting somewhere...

"For example, if you were to join my peerage, I guarantee you, I can protect you. After all, my family is quite well-known, and also influential. They would have to think twice before deciding to mess with one of my adorable servants."

And there it was, the offer he had been waiting for. Still, he had to admit, Rias had quite a bit of gall to present such an offer. Considering her own position, she knew what he was capable of, if he destroyed a Fallen Angel, albeit a low-class one such as Raynare, with such terrifying ease. Then there was the fact that he was both a descendent of Lucifer, the first of the Devils and one of the strongest in history, and the White Dragon Emperor. Those two facts alone made him strong. In his world, he was among the top 10 strongest beings in all the universe, with the title of "Strongest in the Universe" being none other than his rival, Issei.

For clarification, Vali was the second strongest in all the universe, something he would not settle for. Because of the benefits, and the brawls that would come ahead, Vali would be a fool to refuse with such adventures ahead of him.

That didn't mean he could make it easy for her though.

"Really now?" Vali said with a coy expression. "I wasn't aware you were strong enough to subjugate me."

Just like that, all the confidence she displayed was gone in a mere instant. "W-well, that is..." she stammered, looking away abashed. Sona shook her head slightly, bearing self-disappointment. It was apparent that she must have had the same idea as her own rival. "I'm afraid he has us pegged on that one, Rias." she told the red-haired Devil. "We are both aware that his power is far above our own. There is no way he could become our servant, unless he were to consent..." she paused for a moment to push up her glasses. "Which, given his personality, is very unlikely."

Now Rias looked ashamed of herself, evident of her hands curled in her lap. He sighed a moment later. "Now, hold on..." he said slowly. "I didn't say I wouldn't accept your proposal."

If she were drinking anything, Sona would have done the perfect spit-take, while Rias' head snapped up, her face as bright as a Christmas tree. "R-really?!"

"Wha-?! You are fine with this?!"

"Why not?" he questioned with a shrug, accompanied by his trademark smirk. "It could be fun. After all, interesting things always happen whenever a Gremory is involved."

The meaning behind those words were lost to them, but regardless, Sona sighed in defeat, glaring at Rias, who was likely doing a happy dance in her head right about now if her eyes were any indication. Tsubaki also looked disappointed at the prospect of not having someone as powerful as him with her in Sona's peerage. Kiba smiled back at him, offering a thumbs up while Akeno giggled, giving him a strange smile, one he usually saw on Kuroka's face. Koneko had the briefest of smiles, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared as she went back to eating her snacks.

 **[*sigh* I hope you know what you are doing, Vali.]** Albion said, obviously tired. **[Seriously, I really hope you know what you are doing.]**

Naturally, Vali Lucifer's response was to chuckle. _'I hope we meet soon, my rival of this world...'_ he thought in excitement. _'After all, you are with Azazel... I can only imagine how powerful you are.'_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Whoa, you okay there kid?"

"H-hai, sensei... I think someone is talking about me... I really hope it's a cute girl with large oppai!"

"Hahahah! Thatta boy! Think positive!"

 **[*sigh* The two of you are idiots... Someone tell me why my host is the biggest pervert I had ever seen?]**

-The White Pawn: END-

 **Okay, before you guys go bashing me for this, allow me to reason with you here. Issei didn't just get strong through hard work and through the bonds of his friends (or his self-proclaimed power of Oppai), he also got stronger because of the opponents he faced, and how far he was willing to go to defeat them, whether to protect someone or his friends... or the chance to suck on Rias' boobs. Vali wants to experience the same sort of path Issei did that made him stronger in the first place, albeit minus the perverted tendencies.**

 **There was also the problem as to how to make Vali a member of Rias' peerage in the first place. How, exactly, do you get someone stronger than the master to serve them? The best way I could think of was through the one being subjugated giving their consent. Suckish reason, I know, but it was the only one I could think of. Anyway, after this, we enter the meeting between Vali and Asia! ...And also the question as to how long Vali cracks before he goes to fight the Fallen Angels out of sheer boredom. We all know him and earning contracts don't exactly go together XD**

 **Stay tuned for more Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon!**

 **Next Time! The Holy Maiden!**


	3. Gremory's Vanishing Dragon: Part III

**And here we are with chapter 3! I have said it before, and I shall say so as many times as need be: I did not expect this story to be so popular! Well, as you all have seen, Vali, being the magnificent bastard he is, is the one with the pants on in this relationship. He may have agreed to being Rias' servant, but that sure as hell does not mean he will be bossed around. You'll also notice that this arc is gonna go WAAAY differently than in cannon, well other than the fact that Vali is in Issei's shoes, but that is beside the point!  
**

 **Other than the deviation from this arc, there will also be some major changes to future arcs, mainly due to the fact that Vali, at this point in time within the series, is the strongest character, since he's the second strongest being in the universe at only half power, and without Divine Dividing. These changes were made to accommodate such power levels. As for the reasons behind these changes, and possible causes for when people see them...**

 **Hint: Apocalypse.**

 **Anyway, enough foreplay! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon**

 _Arc I: Episode 3  
_

 _"Reversed Dragons"_

* * *

It had been a week since Vali became Rias Gremory's pawn. To sum up the experiences he had in that week, it was a single word: BORING.

The entire week, he had been making contracts around the city, though the methods of making those contracts were anything but normal. His first contract came in the form of an Otaku who was Koneko's regular. The man had been so irritating that Vali had damn near blown the poor guy to kingdom come, but managed to restrain himself. Of course, that didn't mean he hadn't vented out his frustrations. Akeno had been rather amused when she heard he had knocked the man out and blown his room apart, while Rias could only giggle in response. The contracts after that were rather mundane, and really, out of those 10 contracts, he only managed to make one.

That was the only one that provided some level of excitement. Apparently, the one asking for the contract, a kid no older than five, wanted him to beat the crap out of a biker gang that was causing a ruckus around his neighborhood, which in turn left his mother little to no sleep at all. As luck would have it, it was the same biker gang that the Vali of this world had beaten the crap out of.

The fight had lasted only fifteen seconds. For added measure, he knocked a couple of their heads together inside their motorcycles. Who would have thought it would be so fun to smash people up in such a way? Obviously, he was missing out. Maybe he should start taking part in street brawls? ...Never mind, that sounded boring. They would all be took weak to handle. He was pretty sure it would only take a few seconds just to get rid of an entire gang when it was one versus 100.

Well, whatever. Hey, at least he got a contract now. He informed Rias as much when he gave her a call. She sounded oddly amused when she heard the specifics. _"Well, that's rather interesting."_ he heard his master giggle. _"I never knew you had a soft spot for kids, Vali-kun."_

Ah, so that was what she was getting at. **[She does have a point, you know.]** Albion chuckled. **[You always did have a thing for kids. Don't try to deny it.]**

Vali didn't respond to his partner's words. "Well, the payment wasn't really much." he told Rias. "Simply a few coins. Not that I need it all that much, anyway."

 _"I'm aware of that, but still, payment is needed to make a contract. Speaking of money... where do you live, Vali-kun?"_

"Out on the street." he shrugged. "Bench isn't really comfortable, but hey, it works-"

 _"WHAT?!"_

Vali visibly recoiled, pulling the phone away from his ear. Holy crap that woman had a set of lungs!

 _"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier, Vali-kun?!"_ Rias demanded of him angrily. Whether that anger was directed at him, or the fact that he lived out on the street, he didn't know. _"I will not allow any servant of mine to be homeless! You are to return to the clubroom, at once. I'll have Koneko set the guest room up for you."_

"Wait, Gremory-" Too late. The line was already dead. He looked at the cell as he closed it, sighing. "She's just as stubborn as she is back in my world..." Vali muttered before slipping his cell back in his pocket. "Well, I guess it's something."

 **[Well, I don't know about you,]** the Vanishing Dragon snorted. **[But I'll take a bed over a bench of hard concrete any day!]**

Vali chuckled, making his way back to the clubhouse before stopping at the fountain plaza. He saw a few black feathers, the remnants of the Fallen Angel known as Raynare, left behind. It was odd, really. It had only been a week, yet it felt like he's only been in this world for a month, with how bored he's become. He was also wondering when he would be able to fight Issei, his rival, again. Sure, he wouldn't be like his rival from his world, but he was still the Red Dragon Emperor. That fact alone was reason enough to fight him.

Of course, being the second strongest being in the universe, a title which once belonged to Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity, was a bit of problem. With such strength as that, even if it was cleaved in half, there were few opponents that would be able to match him, or surpass him at this level. He could only hope that there was someone actually worth his time here, and even more so, them showing up soon.

Vali sighed again, running a hand through his silver hair. "I had hoped that, by sticking with Rias and becoming her Pawn, I could find a challenge..." he muttered under his breath. "But, seriously, what is taking them so long? One would think they'd show up!"

 **[Calm down, partner.]** Albion told him. **[We're not exactly going around looking for strong opponents. Besides, I doubt any of them could hold a candle to you, unless they had something up their sleeve.]**

"True, but even still..." Vali stopped when he felt a familiar sensation reverberate around him, the sky becoming warped and darkened. It was the same gimmick used by Raynare when she tried to kill him. "Hmph, about time." He turned sharply on his foot, seeing a man dressed in a large coat with a fedora hat slowly walking toward him, his hands in his pockets, and a fierce glare trained on the half-Devil.

"A Devil taking a stroll..." the Fallen snorted, stopping a ways away from the White Dragon Emperor. "An unfortunate time for you."

Vali grinned. "Maybe for you, but not for me." he said, cracking his knuckles. "I've been looking for some entertainment..."

"Che, you think you can take me on?" the man growled, a pair of feathery black wings emerging from his back. "I, Dohnaseek?"

"Oh, I know I can." the boy said confidently, his own wings emerging. The Fallen, Dohnaseek's eyes widened at the sight. After all, only powerful Devils possessed more than two wings.

Vali had eight, a tribute to his status as the descendant of Lucifer, formerly known as Helel the Morning Star.

"So." Dohnaseek gulped when he saw the feral look in Vali's eyes, that which gleamed with such excitement. "Shall we dance?

* * *

Rias sighed, shaking her head in her hand. "For goodness sake, why didn't he tell me he had a place to live?"

It had been only a few minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Vali. Almost immediately after their conversation, she asked Koneko to prepare the guest room upstairs. It was originally Gasper's room, though the halfling had complaints about it being too cramped and asked to be place elsewhere. In all honesty, it confused her beyond comprehension. For goodness sake, the child was a vampire. They should be used to small spaces! Regardless, Rias complied with the request, and set up another room, the same one where Gasper was sealed away, in order to learn how to control Balor's View.

"I'm surprised, actually." Kiba said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I wasn't aware Vali-san lived out on the streets. And how come we didn't learn about this before?"

"Hm, maybe he had a temporary place of residence?" Akeno offered. "Like a hotel room, or an apartment building?"

"Well, either way..." Rias sighed again. "I can't have someone from my peerage out to fend for themselves. Still, having him live here isn't exactly a solution. He will need to find somewhere else to live."

"Buchou," Koneko's voice called her out from the stairs, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. "The room is ready."

The red-haired Gremory heiress smiled at her Rook once she came into full view. "Thank you, Koneko." she told the Nekomata. "Well, all that's left is for Vali-kun to come on home."

"Do you think he's alright?" Kiba asked with slight worry. "I mean, the Fallen Angels might have already learned that he killed one of their comrades, even if it was in self-defense."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Akeno giggled. "After all, our dear White Wolf-kun is much stronger than you would think."

Rias was inclined to agree. After all, those who carried the blood of the original Lucifer, whilst also being the White Dragon Emperor, were bound to be powerful. Rias still had no idea just how powerful Vali really was, however. Even though he required all eight of her Pawns, she could tell that he was far beyond that level of power.

She could only wonder how powerful he truly was.

* * *

"Well, that was just disappointing." Vali scoffed as he dusted off his hands, looking at the beaten for of Dohnaseek. The man looked as if he had just been tossed into a meat grinder, his clothes ragged and tattered, his hat blown apart, and had little to no wings at all. "Even that Raynare woman put up a better fight than you."

"D-damn... Devil...!" Dohnaseek growled. "W-what did you do to Raynare?!"

"Do you really need to ask such a fruitless question?" the White Dragon Emperor chuckled, a hand in his pocket. "Surely, someone as smart as you should be able to figure it out. Now, I want some questions answered. If I don't like them, or if I find out you're lying..." He lifted his open palm, which radiated with absolute power. "I believe you know what happens."

"...What do you want to know?" the man gasped up, propping himself up on the fountain. He was at a Devil's mercy, and a powerful one at that. If he made even the slightest mistake...!

"Hm, obedient." Vali smiled. "First question, why did Kokabiel want me dead?"

"We learned that some kid was in possession of a powerful Sacred Gear..." Dohnaseek said. "Azazel-sama speculated it could even be a Longinus... Our orders were to observe you, at first... Then Kokabiel-sama gave us orders to take it from you. He said they came directly from Azazel-sama."

 _'It figures,'_ Vali snorted. _'Every member of the Grigori holds Azazel in high regard. All it takes is the 'Azazel-sama gave us permission' card, and they think they can do whatever the hell they want. It's typical of someone like Kokabiel to do this.'_

"My next question then. Was I your only target?"

"N-no, we were told that another Sacred Gear user, a former member of the Church, was on her way to this city."

 **[Asia Argento, most likely.]** Albion suggested. He was in agreement. Other than Xenovia Quarta, she was the only member of the Church that left, though unlike the wielder of Durandeel, her situation was more... sad. In all honesty, when Vali first learned of it from Issei, he felt rage for the first time.

Human beings were arrogant, there was no doubt about that. The Church was the very epitomy of arrogance, believing that they held the authority to do whatever they wished, saying it was 'by the will of God'. Vali never really did like the Church.

To him, it felt like they were playing God.

"Is that girl's name Asia Argento?" Dohnaseek nodded. "Alright then... my final question." A small grin formed on his face. "How strong is Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Dohnaseek's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected the boy to know about the one person Azazel held in such high esteem, but then recalled Raynare's disappearance, and the boy's earlier words. He lowered his head, knowing full well what would happen to him if he even so much as lied or tried to evade the answer. "...Very." he said slowly. "I do not for certain, but according to rumors, he's already achieved the Balance Breaker."

Vali's desire to fight the Issei Hyoudou of this world suddenly skyrockected. "He's achieved it already?" he whispered, his voice trembling. Albion gulped, recognizing that sort of look on his partner's face anywhere. It was the look of a wild beast who just learned of the ultimate prey, a trophy worthy of collecting. It would be the ultimate prize, a battle that could stimulate his desires. "Haha..."

He was having a hard time trying to keep himself under control, but given the information he just received, that was easier said than done. At first, they were nothing but giggles until rising higher and higher, eventually becoming hysterical. He threw his head back, holding his stomach.

"Hahahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Dohnaseek grew bewildered, immediately wanting to move away. Was this boy a lunatic? "Oh, this is-this is FANTASTIC!" Vali cheered in joy. "To think, he's already this strong! Oh, now I want to fight him even more now! I don't give a damn if he's not my rival from my world, the fact that he's already gained Scale Mail is proof enough he's strong!" Again, Vali threw his head back in laughter. "Hahahahahahah!"

 _'W-what the hell is wrong with this brat?!'_ the Fallen Angel thought in worry for his own well-being. _'Is he some kind of battle maniac?!'_

Vali turned to Dohnaseek. Without warning, he grabbed the man by the collar, and lifted him up. "Where is he?! Tell me where he is!" he had all but demanded.

"I-I don't-!"

"I won't take 'I don't know' for an answer, you insolent pest!" the White Dragon Emperor growled, eyes blazing. "Tell me where I can find him! I want to fight!"

 **[Jesus, Partner, calm the hell down!]** Albion advised, starting to get worried over his wielder's mental state. **[You're getting worked up! Listen, try to think rationally. What makes you think a bottom-feeder like this knows where Issei Hyoudou is?]**

Vali took the moment to do as his partner suggested, and calmed himself. Now his thoughts were in correct order. Albion was right, there was no way that someone like this Fallen could know anything about his rival, especially since he was still a low-ranking Fallen. To Kokabiel, he was just another grunt. Just another expendable pawn on the chess board.

He freed the man from his grasp, dropping him to the ground. "Thank you for this information, Dohnaseek." Vali said, lifting his palm towards the Falleng. His eyes went wide immediately when he felt powerful magical energy beginning to gather into the base of his palm. "Please, do send my regards to Raynare for me."

The next moment, black feathers danced all around Vali, a gust of wind bringing them high into the air, and scattering them in it's breezy grasp.

* * *

After school let out, Vali walked around the city, having finished making another contract. Unfortunately, however, the incident had left him all but scarred for life.

 **[By God's rotting corpse...]** the Vanishing Dragon whimpered. **[I will never be pure again, after what I just saw...!]**

"We are to never speak of this experience..." Vali said with a serious look, as if he were praying with the utmost attention. "Ever. Are we clear, Albion?"

 **[Crystal clear!]**

By Lucifer's rotting corpse, that abomination called Miru-tan was a blight that needed to be obliterated.

After trying his hardest to erase the memories of that encounter from his mind, Vali resumed his stroll around the city, venturing out towards a few stores to buy some small stuff. Rias had talked with him after he returned from eliminating the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, about his living arrangements. Until she managed to find a suitable place for him to live, he would be staying at the clubhouse.

While he was not necessarily ungrateful, he felt that it was unneeded. He had always been used to living out on the streets, even when he was with the Grigori. It was just his nature to be moving around, he hated sitting and waiting for something to happen. He wanted to be where the action was, to see if a strong opponent was there, waiting for him.

"Two Fallen have been eliminated now..." Vali muttered. "There is little doubt that the remaining will become active now, as two of their comrades have been destroyed. Although, this might be beneficial to us, since they are not technically welcomed in this territory. It is, after all, under the control of two powerful Devils, the younger siblings of the Great Satans, no less!"

 **[Have a point there.]** Albion said in agreement. **[Unless they're blithering idiots. I mean, going after a target that has a Longinus? That in itself is idiotic! What if their target had already awakened to it? The fact that Azazel noticed it should have told them something!]  
**

"There's really nothing you can do about that, Albion." the descendent of Lucifer stated. "You forget, their being led by Azazel of all people."

 **[...True, but the man is competant, despite his nature. After all, anyone that can forge an artificial Sacred Gear demands respect.]**

"Heh, true."

Despite all of his quirks, Azazel truly was a brilliant genius. He had created such magnificent weapons, ranging from small-time inventions to high-tier Sacred Gears, almost on par with even the Longinus. As a matter of fact, the former Seraphim had been working on a project of his, modelling a Sacred Gear after Great Red. While he did not know the specifics, the man referred to it as a more powerful version of Boosted Gear.

To be honest, he was hoping that, by the time he returned back to his world, the project was complete.

Unfortunately, while he was lost in thought, he didn't notice that he and someone else were on straight for a collision course. By the time he snapped back to reality, it was too late.

"Umph!"

"Aah!"

The girl fell to the ground while Vali was slightly knocked back, due to the resistance in his body. He looked down to see who he had bumped into, about to lend a helping hand when he stopped, noticing her attire. It was a dark green, almost black dress that was commonly seen worn by the Sisters of the Church, a cross hanging from around her neck. Though he couldn't quite see her face, he recognized the flowing blonde hair that fell from beneath the hood anywhere.

It was Asia Argento.

 **[Well, that was fast.]** Albion remarked, chuckling at the sheer stroke of luck. Vali ignored him, and offered his hand to the soon-to-be Bishop of Rias Gremory.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone being recognized as the English language, since the girl knew not a lick of Japanese. The nun blinked, her bluish-green eyes looking up at his hand, and then to Vali.

"O-oh, thank you so much!" Asia bowed her head deeply. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you like that! I didn't see where I was going!" She clasped her hands in a prayer. "O merciful lord, please forgive me!"

Vali masked his cringe from the small prayer. He found that whole prayer and holy thing and the mention of God to be rather redundant, and also annoying. Seriously, one mention of Him and you get a headache... How annoying! "It's fine, really." he said. "In fact, I should be the one to apologize."

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, or why, but somehow Vali had been thrown into showing the girl around the city, and escorting her to the church, where the Fallens were stationed. To his surprise, it was apparent that Asia Argento knew next to nothing about social interactions, and among other things. It was a far cry from the girl he encountered before. For Satan's sake, she didn't even know what a 'hot dog' even was...

 **[What sort of sheltered life did this girl lead?]** the Vanishing Dragon questioned. **[I understand she has been by herself since the Church ex-communicated her, but even still, there should be a limit as to how one should be ignorant!]**

 _'Agreed.'_ Vali thought. "A-ano, thank you for showing me around, Vali-san." Asia said softly as they made their way to the church. "Even still, you really didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do for bumping into you." he told her plainly. "Besides, I'm rather curious as to why a nun, especially a foreign nun, is in charge of running an old rundown piece of junk that used to be a place of worship."

At this, Asia became flustered, unsure of how to answer. He already had a feeling as to why she was asked to look after this church in particular. The Fallens had probably already found her long before Issei had likely first met her, maybe even from when she was exiled and branded as a witch. They must have already possessed information that she was in possession of the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. From what little he did learn from his rival, Asia had her Sacred Gear extracted from a cross, a project Azazel had abandoned a long time ago. The use was already stated, to remove Sacred Gears, but when he learned that it would kill the host in the process, the project was scrapped. It made him wonder how some lowly Fallens got their hands on it in the first place.

The fact that her Sacred Gear was removed already told him how she came to be in the service of Rias Gremory. _'Though, with the woman dead, alongside her companion...'_ he chuckled in amusement, earning a strange look from Asia. _'They must be more focused on discovering who killed their comrades than some nun.'_

"W-waaaaah!"

Vali and Asia came to a stop when the blonde-haired girl saw a child lying on his rear, his knee lifted up. The cap was red and bruised, blood trickling from the calf. "Are you alright?" Asia asked the boy in worry, kneeling down beside him. "Oh, you poor thing..." She closed her hands and brought her hands to his knee.

Vali's eyes widened at the action. _'She's using her Sacred Gear out in the open?!'_ he thought, bewildered. _'How foolish is this girl?! Anyone that would see this would immediately ostricize her! Healing a Devil was the reason why she was branded a traitor by the Church in the first place, all because Twilight Healing can remedy the wounds of any being, regardless of nature... Surely, she understands that people will naturally react in fear to that power, so why...?'_

He didn't understand it. Albion hadn't expected him to. Even though he understood the importance of comrades, due to the war between DxD and The Old Satan Faction, he never really truly understand other feelings. It was a field he was sorely lacking in. Rather than tell his partner why Asia does what she does, he simply remained silent, and watched as the bruise began to vanish. Flesh became pure, and damaged muscle began reknit. The blood vanished as well. It was almost as if it was never there in the first place. "There, all better!" Asia smiled happily, while the child stared at his knee in awe.

In the end, no one had really seen the action, which Vali was thankful for. He really didn't want to deal with idiots today. After seeing the child off on his way, they went back on their journey to the church.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Asia asked him, as the road was conveyed with silence. "About what I did back there?"

"There isn't a need." Vali said. "Though I do not understand why you would use it out in the open." he looked at her. "Why would you risk that? What would you have done if someone had seen you? Humans fear that which they do not understand. The boy merely saw you cleaning up a bruise. Others saw you healing a wound without any tools at your disposal. Surely, you must understand that."

Asia only offered him a sad smile. "You might be right." she said with a hint of melancholy. "But... I still would have done it regardless. I just can't stand by while other people are in pain."

 _'It was that foolishness that earned you the Church's ire.'_

He was tempted to state that, but refrained from doing so. Instead, he merely sighed. "I do not understand you, Asia Argento..."

"And I don't understand you either, Vali-san." the blonde nun giggled, a hand at her lips. "But, that is because we do not know each other very well, do we?" Hah, how true. Even though they fought together, he didn't bother to try and learn more about them. All he was concerned with was defeating his grandfather out of vengeance, and becoming stronger than anyone else in the world. Now, only the latter goal remained. "Thank you for showing me the way here. Please, let me repay you. Would you like some tea?"

He was tempted to say no, due to the fact that his presence would cause quite a stir amongst the Fallen Angels... but that was exactly why he was going to accept.

Vali Lucifer grinned like the Devil who's blood he shared. "I accept."

-The Holy Maiden: END-


	4. Gremory's Vanishing Dragon: Part IV

**Okay, I have to seriously apologize for keeping everyone waiting for so long. If I had to offer an excuse, it is that I am focusing on other fics at the moment, and trying to reach a good stopping point. Also, I am afraid to say that I had lost my interest in this for a good while... then I started to read other fanfictions, and soon enough, my vigor was restored. You can thank the author of the fanfic DxD: Ein. That is what I call it, by the way. I can't pronounce the full title because it is as long as hell. For those that don't know, it's basically a fic where Issei is still human, and is under the protection of an Angel.  
**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Gremory's Vanishing Dragon. By the way, seeing as how, more often than not, the Fallens either get killed off or a few survive, I will be making a short, lightning quick poll that shall last for this one chapter. Who do you want to live? Kalawarner? Or Mittelt? You can choose both, but that is solely up to you guys. Make your bets!**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD ALT: Gremory's Vanishing Dragon**

 _Arc I: Episode 4  
_

 _"Reversed Dragons"_

* * *

The church looked like a bloody mess. Vali had not seen the inside of a church before, but he knew full well that what he saw definitely did not belong. It was an absolute wreck, with rotting wooden beams, piles of debris, and even a shattered statue of Jesus Christ, pinned on his cross. The benches were shattered and the splinters scattered about, likely a result of vandalism or past skirmishes. The columns didn't look any better, and the stained glass windows were pretty much nothing but tiny bits of shards, still clinging to the wall.

"You know," Vali spoke up once they entered, ignoring the feeling of discomfort he felt when he stepped inside the church. Even if he was a half-Devil, albeit a Reincarnated one now, he was still susceptible to the properties of light. "This church is in dire need of repairs. I'm surprised this old relic is even still standing."

"Really?" Asia tilted her head, a hand at her cheek. "It does look like it could use a little cleaning up, but I find it to be rather homey."

Albion scoffed. **[A little, she says! This place should be condemned and demolished.]**

 _'Hush, Albion.'  
_

The two went further in, walking past the statue and into a small culinary area. It could easily provide everything someone needed to prepare a meal, though the silver-haired teen doubted that Asia, at this point in time, knew anything other than a simple loaf of bread and soup rather than other cuisine such as burgers and pizza and pasta and even other exotic and foreign delicacies. Actually, he was starting to get a bit hungry. Maybe he could go for a hamburger after this?

 _'We can do that after we get rid of the Fallen Angels.'_ he thought later with a slight grin. Albion sighed, shaking his head from within his domain. _'What? They probably already feel my presence here, so the chances of them picking a fight after this are rather high, don't you think?'_

 **[I am well aware of that, but you are outright just telling them to fight you.]  
**

 _'Oh, hush, Albion.'_ Vali replied back uncaringly as he followed Asia around. _'Besides, it isn't as if they are a match for me. Neither Raynare nor that Dohnaseek character were a match for me. I sincerely doubt whoever is left will be either. Even though I am only at half strength, it is more than enough to deal with these vermin.'_

 **[Just because you're the second strongest being in the universe, if only at half strength now, doesn't mean you can't throw caution out the window, partner.]** Albion reminded him. **[You must remember that this is not our world. It could be different.]**

 _'Hm, true...'_ the descendant of Lucifer hummed in agreement. _'You do have a point... There has been this feeling ever since we have arrived here, but... I haven't been able to figure it out. It's presence is so obscured, I can hardly tell whether or not it is Devil, Angel, or Fallen, or something else...'_

 **[I've felt it as well...]** the Vanishing Dragon nodded. **[Whatever it is, it has masked it's presence well...]**

"I'm sorry, this is my first time making tea." Asia's voice brought the two back to reality, not realizing that they were already seated at a table. The blonde nun set a steaming cup down in front of him, a gentle smile still plastered on her face. "I apologize if it is horrible."

Vali brought up his hand, assuring her it was fine as he took a sip. Contrary to her worry, it tasted absolutely divine. He had the pleasure of having some of her tea back in the past, back when he was engaged in combat alongside the Gremory peerage back during the war with Trihexa and such. "Ano, Vali-san?" Asia spoke again as she took to the seat opposite of his. "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way."

"Oh, don't apologize. To be honest, I hadn't expected to run into a nun, much less one from overseas. If I may ask, why did you decide to look after this church in particular?"

As he had expected, Asia flinched upon being asked that. He knew the reason, however. This church had long since been abandoned by those obsessed self-holy fools, and as such, it was the perfect place for Fallens to hide away. Because it was a church, a holy ground, abandoned or not, Devils would not go anywhere near it. It was because of such diversion from holy ground that any faction, provided they were undetected, could sneak in, and use it as their makeshift base, so long as they kept their activities under the radar.

"W-well..." Asia hesitated. Vali understood why. Since being excommunicated, she had been under the protection of the Fallen Angels, who were enemies of the church. "I guess it was..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." he told her, smiling slightly. "It wasn't really my place to pry, anyway."

 **[Oh?]** Albion raised an eyebrow. **[So even the battle maniac is capable of compassion.]**

 _'You can be quiet, Butt Dragon.'  
_

 **[DAMMIT VALI!]  
**

Asia breathed a silent sigh of relief, having being able to avoid a serious subject for her before deciding to ask a question of her own. "Say, Vali-san?"

"Please, call me Vali. I don't do honorgraphics all that well."

"H-hai."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"W-well, um..." the nun fidgeted. "When I healed that boy earlier, you didn't really seem surprised... When most people see me doing that, they usually look at me with fear in their eyes. So, why didn't you...?"

He should have expected that question. His rival would have been surprised, as he would have been back at the very beginning, but he was more than aware of her abilities. Also, he wasn't really trying to stick with the events that Issei went through. Hell, he didn't even know the full events, other than the Rating Game against a member of the Phenex family and the Excalibur fiasco. "Twilight Healing," he spoke the name of the innocent girl's Sacred Gear, causing her eyes to widen. "A Sacred Gear with the power to heal any living creature, be it human, Angel, or even a Devil. The Church considered it a heretical Sacred Gear, due to the fact that it can heal Devils."

"H-how did you...?"

"You were excommunicated." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. A fact he was more than aware of. "And it was due to the fact that you possess Twilight Healing... no, it was more along the lines of you healing someone you weren't supposed to heal."

Asia stared at him with large eyes, unable to believe her own ears. In front of her was a complete stranger, someone she had just barely met, and somehow he was able to figure out her story, more or less, all by the power of the gift that God had given her. However, the young man named Vali didn't stop there.

"The only way you could have been excommunicated was if you healed either a Fallen Angel, one who has fallen from His grace, or..." a slight tense tone of apprehension appeared over his voice, as if acting as a sense of forebode. "You healed a Devil, a true enemy of the Church."

The nun was stunned into silence.

"Asia Argento." Vali spoke again, looking straight into her own, clear green eyes. "Do not think for a moment that I hold spite against you. If at all anything, you deserve to be pitied, and a chance to be saved from whatever despair has claimed you. The Church used you as nothing more than a tool, that is a fact. If you continue to wallow, you will fall into a pit of despair, and you will not find a way out." He stood up from the table, taking a final drink from the cup before setting it down on the table. "Do please remember that..."

"...H-hai."

"Oh, before I forget." Vali realized, about to leave when he stopped, looking over his shoulder with a thoughtful look on his face. "By any chance, do you know anyone named Issei Hyoudou, or happened to meet a boy with brown hair with a red gauntlet on his left arm?" To his disappointment, the girl shook her head. "Ah, I see... Thank you for the tea."

With that, he left the nun alone in the church, walking out through the front door. He completely ignored the look that the man sitting at one of the benches was giving him, a suspicious glare gleaming with maddening pleasure. Then again, Freed was just one giant crazy bastard who was hardly worth his time at all. If he had an Excalibur, a merged one mind you, THEN there was room for improvement. As he was now, though, he was weak and pitiful.

 _'Then again, with the exception of my rival, Ophis, Great Red, and Shiva, I suppose everyone is weak.'_ he thought. _'Hell, any one of the strongest beings in the universe are more than enough for a battle. Shame God's probably dead in this world... I really wanted to fight God.'_

 **[You and me both, partner.]** the Vanishing Dragon piped up. **[The closest I could get to that fight was Michael, since he was the one Heaven's forces back when Ddraig and I got into it.]**

 _'That so?'_ the White Dragon Emperor raised an eyebrow. _'What are the odds of that... Heh, this is getting to be rather interesting.'_

* * *

As expected, when he informed Gremory of where he had gone, she almost looked furious... almost. He could tell she was vastly annoyed with him at best.

"Don't go near the Church again, Vali-kun."

"Oh, please." he waved off her concern as he sat against the rim of the sofa. "It wasn't like I was in any real danger to begin with, Gremory. All I did was escort their precious nun back to them, so they should be at least grateful for that... Not so sure about that exorcist, though. He didn't look all that pleasant."

Then again, since when did Freed EVER look pleasant?

"Even still, you must be aware of the dangers going to a holy place of God entails." Rias still persisted, trying to look stern. Even still, he waved her off, which caused her to sigh. "Nothing I say will get through that thick skull of yours, will it?"

He smiled. "You're learning."

"Ugh, figures..." she palmed her face. "Honestly, Vali-kun... Sometimes I think being a battle maniac is what will get you killed one of these days."

 **[Ah, the voice of wisdom...]** Albion said. **[At least one of these people knows how much of a pain your lust for battle can be.]**

"Well, at any rate..." the red-haired Devil continued, her face once again becoming serious. "I trust do you don't have any plans this evening?"

"As far as I know, none. Why? Are we going out on a hunt?"

Rias smiled. "More or less. We've received an order from the Archduke. There's a stray that needs to be taken care of."

 _'Great, bottom feeders.'_ the White Dragon Emperor sighed mentally. _'Why can't I get a real challenge?'_

 **[Hush, Vali.]**

* * *

The warehouse was empty as far as anyone could tell. It was on the outskirts of the city, thus being isolated, and making it the perfect place to deal with the Devil in complete silence. The interior held little inside, other than the steel support beams, the roof that was riddled with holes and half-asses patches, and of course, the abandoned tools left behind. Most of it was cloaked in darkness, hiding the stray well.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be alive much longer. "Since you're half-Devil, Vali-kun, I'll assume you know about the Evil Piece system?" Rias asked him, earning a nod of confirmation from him. "Good, that saves me the trouble of explaining. Kiba-kun is a Knight, Koneko-chan my Rook, and Akeno, of course, is my Queen."

"And let me guess..." he grinned. "I'm your Pawn, correct?"

"Indeed. And can you take a guess how many pieces you took up?"

"Seven." he lied. He knew that if she really wanted to reincarnate him, she would quite possibly need all of her pieces, including another set made up of Mutation Pieces. Azazel had already told him the details, that back when the Evil Piece System was first set into place, two sets were given to the Satans. One was the standard set, while the other was one made up of Mutation Pieces. If Rias wanted to reincarnate him, she would need to use both sets of Pawns.

"Close." Rias smiled, a knowing glint in her eyes. "You used Eight Pawns."

"Really?" Vali grinned. "That's all? No additional pieces?"

"I'll leave to your imagination~"

"Whatever." he dismissed her before looking into the warehouse. "So, where is our little stray?"

 _ **"...I smell something..."**_

 **[I sense something coming...]** Albion warned. **[It's not powerful, but you should still exercise caution.]**

 _'Dully noted.'_ Vali replied back as he watched the Stray Devil in question step out of the darkness. Upper torso wise, they appeared as a woman with long hair, their chest exposed for all the world to see. Lower torso, however, was a gigantic furry body, bearing four legs and a lashing, armored tail from behind.

 ** _"Will you taste sweet? Will you taste awful?"_** the stray grinned sinisterly. **_"I want to find out, don't you?"_**

Rias stepped forth, her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, a fraction of her power revealing itself to it. "Stray Devil Vizor!" she harked, announcing her presence. "We have been tasked with eliminating you, under orders of Archduke Gremory!"

The Stray, now known as Vizor, giggled madly into her hand. **_"Oh my, how cute..."_** she mocked. **_"Five little ants, ready for squashing... You're red hair is beautiful. I can't wait to make you the same color when I tear you limb from limb!"_**

Vali sighed, shaking his head. "What an annoying and overconfident pest." he remarked, causing Vizor to glare heatedly at him. "Gremory, you want me to blow him apart?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "No, we will be more than enough." she told him, much to his disappointment. "Why don't you sit back and watch? It'll be of great advantage to you if you see your comrades' abilities first hand."

That was rather meaningless, as much as he appreciated the gesture. He already knew of their abilities, down to the last ability they possessed, and the prowess they held. However, he needed to remind himself that this was not his world, and that things wouldn't be the same. Perhaps they're abilities would be different than their counterparts. **[I highly doubt that is the case, but that is an interesting point.]** his partner nodded in agreement. **[We don't know how exactly similar this world is to ours.]**

It wasn't long before Vizor and the Gremory Peerage sprung into battle. Kiba was the first to leap into the fray, his speed granting him an impressive edge against Vizor's sluggish movements. Vali was sure that Issei would be gushing over how Vizor was groping her own breasts, but considering the fact that she spewed acid from them, he was pretty sure that would be quite the turn-off for anyone, even someone like his rival. However, the blonde Knight easily outpaced her, leaping over the lashing tail with ease and maneuvering around the swipes of the paws, practically running circles around her like she was nothing to him. When the opportunity opened up to him, he was quick to strike, his sword creating gashes and wounds across her massive form.

Koneko was next. Rather than Kiba, who immediately jumped head first, she simply walked over to Vizor, not the least bit intimidated. Her face was the very definition of calm and cool. _**"Damned insects!"**_ Vizor snarled, smashing her leg down on Koneko. However, the Rook had easily grabbed it the moment it slammed down upon her, the force of the stomp creating a decent crater beneath her feet. Surprise splashed over the Stray, and fear when Koneko effortlessly pulled up her leg, golden eyes staring back at her blankly.

She only said two words before she cocked her fist back.

"...Suck it."

With a right hook that would make even Rocky Balboa envious, Vizor was sent flying to the floor, her giant form sliding across until it crashed into a pile of steel girders. Rias smiled, nodding in approval as she nodded her head to her peerage before looking at Akeno. The black-haired Queen nodded, and strode forward, a pleasant smile on her face. As the Stray tried to get back up, she was suddenly met with a hailstorm of thunder, letting loose a shrilled cry of pain. Akeno was still smiling, yellow electricity cackling around her hand, which was opened and raised to the sky. "This is fun, don't you think?" she asked sweetly as she called down another storm, once again striking Vizor.

This process repeated several times, and with each scream, Akeno's smile grew, her cheeks flushed, and excitement clear in her eyes. "Fufufu~ Come on, don't give up on me yet."

Vali groaned. "Oh, great..." he muttered. "She's a Sadist." He was well aware of the fact that Akeno Himejima was into S&M, and while she enjoyed teasing and the occasional foreplay with her comrades, she absolutely enjoyed watching her enemies writhing on the ground, suffering absolute pain. There was one main difference, however. There were two types of sadists.

The first kind of sadist was the type who was addicted to seeing others in pain like a drug. It was their guilty pleasure, a feeling that would nag at them if left alone too long.

The second kind of sadist was the one who got off of people's suffering. It wasn't like the first type, no... this type received a sexual pleasure from watching people suffer.

Akeno was the second type of sadist. And he was not afraid to say that, sometimes, that woman scared the hell out of him. It made him wonder how in the nine Hells his rival fell in love with such a terrifying creature.

Another lightning bolt fell upon Vizor, though at this point, death would be a great reprieve. Her entire body was charred to a crisp, flesh cooked and turned black, the aroma of burnt skin dancing into the air with an unpleasant tinge, and blood leaking from every orifice in her body. Rias called off Akeno's assault, and walked toward Vizor, stopping just short of two meters. "Any last words?" she asked the Stray.

Vizor looked up at her weakly, eyes pleading. _**"K-kill... me..."**_

"With pleasure."

Vizor's existence had been erased with a blast of the deepest crimson, nothing left behind. Vali smiled, clapping in satisfaction. "Nicely done," he praised. "Quite the group you have, Gremory. You have one of every piece, except for the Bishop." Rias gave another mysterious smile when she turned to him, a sign of her being sneaky. He already knew of Gasper's existence, the cross-dressing Dhampir being locked away due to his inability to properly control Balor View. "So, I take it our business is concluded?"

"Yes, for now." Rias confirmed. "I had Koneko set up your room in the clubhouse until I can find you a suitable place to stay. Do you have any preferences?"

"Something spacious." he replied before leaving the grounds with the group.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, to say the least.

Little to nothing happened within that time, other than the few occasional contracts. However, ever since the dreaded 'Miru-tan' incident, Vali had made it clear that he accepted contracts that had absolutely NOTHING to do with Magical Girls ever again... period. Of course, though curious, Rias agreed, and thus removed such requests away unless another member of her peerage wanted it. That left the usual jobs, such as looking after someone, feeding the animals, finding a missing cat or dog, or his personal favorite, beating the shit out of people.

Tonight's contract, sadly, was a rather boring one. He was to head to a married couple's home, though they said that they would explain the specifics of the job when he arrived. The house itself was in the middle of the city, and it was easy to find. However, when Vali set foot on the property, he immediately felt something rush through him, a feeling of dread and danger. _'This feeling...'_ the descendant of Lucifer thought, his eyes narrowed at the door. It was partially cracked open, leaving only a dim light. The lights in the window were on, but he saw and felt nothing, other than the creeping sense that were brought to him by his natural instincts. _'It appears we have a special guest tonight.'_

 **[Could be an exorcist.]** Albion suggested wearily. **[Careful, Vali. You might be powerful, but you are still a Devil at heart. Holy powers are still effective against you, regardless of how much power you possess, so don't get careless.]**

 _'What are you, my mother?'_

 **[Hey, I'm just trying to keep you alive, partner.]**

"Whatever." Vali dismissed the dragon. "Well, let's greet our guest, shall we?"

He stepped inside, pushing the door open and closing it behind him. The living room light was indeed on, evident by how it peered around the corner. Even from where he stood, he could smell the ever pungent scent of blood. It seemed like whatever was here had killed the owners of the house... well, there goes his contract. He was really hoping he could at least get one in rather than the ever-usual beating ones.

When he stepped into the room, he looked around for the threat. Instead, what greeted him was enough to briefly raise the familiar rage of anger. In the corner of the room were two, misshapen lumps of bloody flesh. If they were human in the past, it was clear that whatever did this obviously loved the screams of torture so much that even when they could no longer scream, he continued to slaughter and mangle and beat them until nothing was left. All that remained were bloody corpses, and bloody writing on the fall in front of them.

Vali knew of only one exorcist that did things like this. "This is excessive, even for you, Freed Sellzan." the battle maniac stated simply, glaring at the man sitting on the couch. The former priest looked over the rim of the couch, his arms hanging over the edge lazily, and a toothy grin etched into his madness-filled mug.

"Ara? So a shitty Devil knows who I am?" he asked before leaping off the couch and whirling around. "I'm honored! Still, what do ya think? Punish the wicked for their sins, as they always say~"

"If anyone is wicked, it's you." he retorted, crossing his arms. "I should have guessed you were here. So, did Kokabiel sent you here so could rob Asia Argent of her Sacred Gear? Or perhaps you're here simply because there are, as you call us, shitty Devils needing to be exterminated?"

"Ding ding ding!" Freed cheered. "We got a winner! Yep yep! Get the slutty nun's Twilight Healing, hand it over to the boss, and then we get to kill every last Devil in this city! Pretty sweet, huh?!" Then, the priest shook his head. "Oh well, doesn't matter. You're a Shitty Devil too, so..."

Insanity lit up in his eyes, whipping out a black pistol. "DIE!"

He pulled the trigger. Bullets encased in the purest light shot forward, all aimed at the silver-haired Dragon Emperor. Vali smirked, however, not at all bothered by them as his body shifted around, avoiding them with ease. "That it?" he asked. Freed's response was to fire more bullets at him. He continued to dodge them before he moved off to the side, almost like a blur before he shot forward on Freed's blind side, slamming his leg into his ribs.

"Grgh!" the rogue exorcist gritted his teeth as his body was sent flying, feet skidding across wood before his back smacked up against a wall. "Damn that hurt!" Freed cursed, yet in spite of the flaring pain in his back, he grinned further. "Hahaha! Ooh, you're good! Really good! Ya know what? I think I'm in love with ya! So, tell me, lover... How do ya wanna die?!"

"Funny." Vali mocked him, his tone eliciting boredom. "I was about to ask you the same question. Although, knowing you... you'd probably want to die in the worst way possible. So, how about I erase you completely from existence?" He raised his hand, dark power coiling around his palm, snapping and cackling around his digits, as if asking to be unleashed against his prey.

Freed grinned back, about to reach into his coat pocket when a horrified scream caught both their attention. Vali's head snapped behind him, and his eyes widened.

Asia was staring at them, face wrought with horror.

 _'Well... shit.'_

-The Holy Maiden (Part II): END-


End file.
